1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to various systems and techniques for implementing a hybrid protocol supporting communications with multiple networks.
2. Background
Wireless networks are widely deployed to provide various types of wireless communication services. Numerous air interfaces have been developed over the years to support wireless communications including frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), as well as many others. These interfaces have been standardized to facilitate interoperation between equipment manufactured by different companies. By way of example, voice services using CDMA technology has been standardized in the United States in Telecommunications Industry Association TIA/EIA/IS-95-B, entitled “Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular Systems,” and referred to herein as “IS-95.” More recently, CDMA technology has been expanded to provide both voice and data services in the United States in Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA), entitled “Upper Layer (Layer 3) Signaling Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems, Release A—Addendum 1,” dated Oct. 27, 2000, and referred to herein as “IS-2000.” To satisfy the increasing demand for high speed data services, an additional standard has been proposed in TIA, entitled “cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” and referred to herein as “IS-856.”
With the rapid expansion of communication services and the various standards that support them, it is highly desirable to develop technology that is compatible with multiple air interface standards. With this technology, a wireless communications device may be used to support voice and low speed data using IS-2000, but rely primarily on IS-856 to support high speed Internet applications. The challenge faced by designers is that each of these standards has their own unique set of protocols, services, data rates, and operating frequencies. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an innovative approach to support wireless communication devices with multiple air interface standards. The approach should not be limited to devices supporting IS-2000 and IS-856 applications, but should be a broad based solution applicable to devices supporting various other air interface standards.